In love
by blueraindrops1
Summary: i just love a good R+R story. hope you'll like them too ^__^


In love…

In love…

I put my ear against your back and held you.  
My body is kind of like a borderline, a hindrance.   
It's as if you're going to go somewhere.

"Kaoru…"

another day

another day of thinking,

again…

I watch her in, during nights when everybody is all gone,

Everybody are all sleeping

When their eyes are all close…

Yes, I'm hiding…

and it's hard for me

Whenever I see here lying there

So sweet in her little cozy bed,

I want to…

I wanted to

Hush down and embrace her…

So tight…

I want to touch her,

Feel her

And listen to what her heart is beating to…

"I need you…"

But if I keep them in, such feelings will tear me apart.  
I want to get closer and closer to you

"I hate myself"

this old, ragged, body is worthless

she must have someone

someone better

than me…

but I…

ooh, Kenshin Himura no baka!

"I want her…"

"Love her…"

Taking turns pumping the pedals  
Passing over bowing sunflowers  
Taking in the steady wind, yeah, as if I could fly.  
For the first time, I felt your heat.  
I want to be stronger than anyone else!  
With warm rhythm  
two hearts beating as one

"Heh, she is such a blooming flower in the stormy day"

"a new hope for each day…"

"my reason…

to live…"

"I could touch the cloud

and the sky was within my reach

because of her…"

and the only sweetest smile I ever saw,

I saw only in her…

The most protective answer

Lock with each eyes

"I want to stare at her forever…"

and for the first time, 

I am…

Longing…

Wanting…

Craving…

Needing…

Loving… you…

Kaoru…

I want to stay

Where you are…

I want to live

Where you are…

Where you are…

My first daisy…

My first love…

Lip to lip, eye to eye, hand in hand. 

God doesn't forbid anything at all.  
I love you. I love you. I love you.

Kiss…

I want to kiss you…

Hug…

I want to hug you…

Gaze…

I want to gaze at you…

Touch…

I want to…

Need to feel your hands locked with mine,

Your eyes intertwined with these…

And hold you forever

Where I could…

I haven't learned from experience yet;  
an adult wouldn't understand.  
It's painful and distressing,   
wanting to show you my feelings; feels like I'm going to burst.  
I'm looking the other way, waiting, so  
take the hand that's hesitating in your pocket 

and touch my cheek.  
Put a spell on me with loving power.

I'm so immature

I don't know anything

But it's hurting

So bad…

Keeping hidden emotions floods me every night…

I wanted to cry

Shout

To let you know…

Just…

Ooh,

Please…

Come here

And touch me…

"Kenshin…"

We always took the long way home together.  
The sky seeming to overflow bitter orange  
Sort of happy & sad

"You are my everything…"

life was a wonderful wheel

because one day,

in the road,

I met you…

Thank you…

Thank you for being with me all the way,

For all the protective things you had given

That no one had done to me…

"I am happy…

because I knew you…"

Why were "we" born?

I try thinking by myself, but  
as I expected I'm not very good at it.

"Why?"

"What's my reason?"

Where do I go?

and what do I need?

"You…"

"You're my reason…"

"I will go with your side…"

"And I need only your sweet smile…"

"I love you…"

I envied the strong person who was able to throw  
a ball so far that it went out of sight,  
and wanted to become a boy.  
Softly, like calm water  
I want to be stronger than anyone else!  
Like when I was small  
isn't it strange, my tears are falling

Can I just look?

I'm afraid to do this

I'm not better…

But…

I want to love you…

Forever…

I'm still the little me,

Helpless

Crying…

But why?

I know…

"You…"

funny, I do…

will always do…

Lip to lip, eye to eye, hand in hand.  
The same entity, feeling the same thing.  
I love you. I love you. I love you.

"Yes…"

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru…"

forever…

I haven't learned from experience yet;  
an adult wouldn't understand.  
Even though I was told I wouldn't reach,  
right now, I just want to jump!  
I'll give you a bye-bye kiss,  
the last step to distance,  
so I'll hold on even more,  
as if to keep the sun from setting

I am just a human

No power

No abilities at all

But I have a heart…

A heart…

That belongs to you…

I never want to leave

I never want to wake

If it's all just a dream…

At you side…

Only…

We watched the lone sun setting together, just the two of us.  
It was absolutely beautiful.  
It's just somehow I can't say it; somehow it's not enough.

"Kenshin, I…"

"Kaoru, I…"

Overflowing tears on here

Wipe can only be possible with hands removing these doubts and releasing my heart,

you only can conquer my fears…and take me to the joys happiness from above

Because I'm in love…

In love…

With no one

But 

You…


End file.
